The Momo Story
by momomaruhana
Summary: Ok this isn't really a Inuyasha story but give it a try! it is sorta like one with the characters and all tho! It's about a girl named Momo and her messed up life! Hurray!
1. Chapter 1

****

WARNING! MUST READ! Ok this says that this is an Inu Yasha story! I kno because I put it like that! But just to tell you that the characters are going to be very out of character, and there will be many made up characters! If you have a problem with that then I'm not sure if you should read this! But i would like for you to! Ok of an example Sango will act more like shippo and shippo will be a girl and will act alot like a moody Inu Yasha and InuSomaru will be known as Inu alot and will be one of the main characters! Kaede will be a young person and not old and will have sorta Sesshomaru like personality! Miroku will be an asshole, There will be many many many other names from different shows but they will be more minor characters. Kikyo will be a good person and nice! and Kagura will probably end up being some sorta guy, oh yeah did i forget to mention that the charcter's might stray from wether they are male or female!I promise to tell u or other wise warn you! Andsince it is like apartnonfiction story there will be people that are black! it makes me happy because in alot of these stories there aren't many! ok i guess that makes me weird...anyways! I will also use some things like chan or samaor kawaii or somethings like that, that's how we really talk so...ya...oh!and some greek words that i don't kno how to spell but i'll tell u some of their meanings, i think u might kno most of them so ya!So now that you get what you might be getting into plez continue if you wanna!

Luv

Momomaruhana

OK so here's some stuff about the characters! Don't hate me that they aren't like the manga or anime!

Momo:

The main character...duh...brown hair hazel eyes...um is very confused...can't really think of anything else...u'll get to kno her tho through the story! oh and she's a freshman in high school 15

Sango:

Always hyper...is about 5'5"ish...um...is Inu Somaru's GF...um...she's black...and is a sophmore in high school 15

Kaede:

Not an old woman! a sophmore in high school...um is black...um has glasses...un...is about 5'3"ish...i think...um...isn't a happy tpye person and if hugged refers to it as being poisoned..heehee 17

Inu Somaru:

the one Momo likes...is a mixture of Inu yasha and Sesshomaru...and a little miroku truthfully...but miroku will be a horrible person...so ya...um...is a junior in high school...17

Miroku:

Not a good person...in momo's point of veiw, and most of the other people...went out with Rin and then rin dumped him...he was tooo...who knos...talked on the phone alot with momo and asked her out...she said no...she doesn't really like him...he's not that great looking...don't wanna be mean...ok a little...um...sorta messed up in the head...alot messed up in the head...Senior in high school at a different school...18

Rin:

She is a dirty-blonde...isn't skinny...sorta fat...4'11"ish...wears glasses...almost always wears her hair in a pony tail with hair hanging down on the sides to outline her face...she's a freshman in high school...16

Kirara:

Ok now in this story Kirara is a human! I kno it's weird but still! ok she's black and is around 5'0"...she has a personality of Sesshomaru and Shippo put together! but she tries to only show her Sesshomaruness...heehee...doesn't work!...she also eats like a chipmunk!...um...and! she's a freshman in high school...15

Kikyo:

Not a bitch...Momo's friend...um...Anime freak like Momo is...um...freshman...15...um...ya!

Fluffomaru:

Made up name! but not mine belongs to my friend! lets see...she is a full metal alchemist freak! knows alot about it and helps momo understand things...um...has cats that scratch up her hands...momo says things about it...but she's just dumb like that...um...lives near the school...freshman...15


	2. Chapter 2

**(Warning! this story is going to be like really messed up! Sesshomaru is going to be more Miroku like and Miroku is going to be sorta inu/sesshomaru like and Sango is gonna be more shippo like and i kno this is weird but please don't be mad! Oh and Rin isn't gonna be very Rin like but please don't be mad at the way this story is!) **

**(A/N: I don't own the Iunyasha people! I do however own this Momo!) **

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"urgh' She mumbles as she hits the alarm clock. Pressing the snooze button for 7 extra minutes.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

She hits the clock again, turning it off all the way now, slowly getting out of the bed. She walks to the bathroom attached to her room, and turns on the radio she keeps there and turns on Radio Now 93.1, just in time to hear the last 2 minutes of 'I'm in Love with a Stripper,' Humming along with it as she gets ready for school. She dresses herself in jeans and a blue NAVY shirt, pulling her three inches below her shoulder black hair into a low pony tail.

"Hey Momo?" Came a voice from her room's doorway.

"Ya Kag?" she answers back.

"Will ya turn on your straightened?"

"Ya ya," Momo answered back annoyed that her sister always had to use her straightener and not get her own. Momo knew that her sister had three strengtheners in her bathroom dower, and that at least one of them had to work. Momo plugged in her straightener, and grabbed her books, and bag and headed down the stairs to the lower level. She was met with the sight of her dog Bella climbing off the couch in their living room. She silently giggled to herself wondering what would've happened if her mom or sister had been the one to come into the room. She turned left walking in to the open kitchen. Looking at the clock it read 6:41. She quickly went for the door, not really knowing when the bus came but knowing that it was somewhere from 6:40 to 6:55. She waited a couple minutes until the bus came, blowing cold air over her as it stopped with a squeak. Rin got on the bus going to the last empty seat in the back. Turning on her walkman and listening to Panic! at the disco as she wavered in and out of sleep on her way to school.

When she got to school she headed toward the library to meet up with her friends. In truth they never really went into the library, just stood in front of it and socialized. When she got there She noticed that her Friend Sango was already there being her usual hyper self.

"Heya Momo!" Sango said as she latched herself ontoMomo, giving her s side hug.

"Hi Sango," Momo said as she allowed herself to be hugged for the first time that day. "What's up?"

"Just waiting for Inu Somaru," Sango replies as she keeps herhug on Momo.

"Oh," Momo says as she wishes she could get away. You see she likes Inu Somaru, but can't have him because he is going out with Sango...and yes they have done it...LOTS! But that doesn't stop Momo from wanting him.

"Hi," came the bored voice of Keade as she slowly walked towards Sango and Momo (not because she's old tho...it just how she walks!).

"Heya Keade," Momo says as she feels herself being let go by Sango. Momo loving when she does this quickly wrapped her arms around Keade giving her a big hug.

"AH! It burns!" Keade said as she swattedMomo away.

"Gottcha!" Momo said laughing. Keade glaring at her.

"HeyMomo!" came Sango's voice through the crowd of people thathad groupped infront of the library. Making Momo look around untilher eyes fell upon Sango waving to her over the less crowded area. Momo said bye to Keade as she made her way over to Sango. When she got there Sango pointed to the door at the end of the corrodor. Momo looked andsaw Inu Somaru coming, his usual self. (description!) He has black hair that goes to his shoulder, and a nice build, muscular. But not so muscular that it is uncomfortable to hughim.

"Hey," he said as he approched Sango and Momo. His voice sounding so very sweet in Momo's ears.

"Your late!" Sango said to Inu as she kicked him in the leg.

"Sorry, sorry," He said as he took her into his arms, wrapping them around Sango's middle and kissing her on the lips. Sango trying not to act like she liked it.

Momo stood only a few feet away, and quickly made an excape to one of here best friends, Kirara. "Kirara-chan!" Momo said giving Kirara a hug, and catching a very surprised Kirara off gaurd.

"Oh, hey Momo," She said as she turnned around to fack Momo.

"Oh!" Momo halfly squeeled, "You look so sophisticated!" She said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Damit Momo! Stop saying that!" Kirara said in her half-hearted mean voice. But she really did look sophisticated! She was wearing a black skirt that went down to her ankels, black boots (the velvet with string on them type), a white wife-beater, with a red belt that overlapped the shirt on the skirt, a dark red but not maroon velvet waist length jacket, and a black shirt underneath her wife-beater (It really does look sophisticated when she wears it! Wish I could show u!)

"AWW," Momo said. "You're so cute when you do that!" she squeeled, her hand still over her mouth, to conceal her smile. "Ok," Momo said taking her hands off her still smiling mouth, taking a breath. "I'm over it now...eeee!" she squeeled as she jumped up and down, then stopping and few moments later. "Ok now I really am over it," she said but still smiling.

"Chibi!" Sango half shrieked half squeeled as she pulled Kirara into a backwards hug, lifting the shorter girl up off the ground.

"AIYE!" Kirara let out as she was caught by surprise. "Put me down!" She said in her cute little angry voice that made people want to pick on her. Sango putting her back on the ground, but not letting her go, resting herchin on the top of Kirara's head.

"Are you guys going to Anime Club?" Sango asked as Kirara wrestled her way out of her tight hug.

Momo says as she notices that Inu is close by again. Making her slowly edge closer without knowing.

"Momo? Are ya going?" Sango asked as Kirara ran away. Her and Inu now in a embrace, him holding her from behind, as he tried to cop a feel at her butt, making her kick him...again.

"Oh...a...ya,I'm going," Momo saidas the usual annoying teacher came, telling them all to get to class, andto stop socalizingin clumps infront of the library.

Day went by fast with Study hall in the library...because of reasons...that'll stay unknown...then French...then lunch where she saw Inu and Sango...making her extremly jealous...then English honors..greeaat...and now it is after school...sonothing eventful!

'Time for Anime Momo thought as she went outside to the bus area. Now out side there is this area that is wheremost of her friends socalize, and that is where she goes."Hi!" Momo says as shewalks up to the group, beinggreeted by Kikyo, and Fluffomaru.

"Hi Momo," Fluffomaru (aka fluffy) says as Momo stops, holding her books and bag.

"Hey,"Kikyo says as she looks through her bag for something.

"Are you guys going to Anime?" Momo asks as she watches Kikyo struggle.

"I can't...I'm grounded," Fluffy says in monotone, giving the ground a cute evil glare. That involves the raising and lowering of ewbrows at the same time.

"No I think I'll skip today," Kikyo says as she gives up her search and closes her bag.

"Oh," Momo says as she notices the buses are leaving. "Well, I gotta go then," She says as she walks back in the direction of the school, Some of the people that were in the bigger group like Spike, Shuichi, Sango, Inu, and Keade, following a few feet behind.

HI! Ok that was the end of chapter one...i know it prob wasn't wat u were expecting...I'M SORRY! but any way i can't wait to do the next chapter...even if u don't read it! Heehee i hope i make it sound as um...hahaha...welll as it was to be sounded! ya kno? so hope u liked! Luvluvluvluv! Momomaruhana


End file.
